Forsaken
by Rahhhh
Summary: Reposted. It's the one year anniversary of Cosmo's death and Tails looks back on it. TailsCosmo [slight TailsCream]


Reposted. It's much better than the old version.

* * *

**Tails' P.O.V**

It was so typical. Pounding rain. A cold night.Why wouldn't it be? Today was the day I lost her.Today was the day I had to let go of her knowing it would be the hardest thing I've ever done.I couldn't believe I killed her. It was me.I broke her fragile spirit.Now she's gone.

_My love._

Why did it have to happen to her? She was so young, beautiful, loving, caring, and pure. She was one of the most perfect girls I've ever met. She was a miracle. My miracle. But I didn't deserve her.I never did. I hated her for leaving me her.I can't believe myself for saying this.I _hate_ her for doing this to me. For leaving me here...Cosmo...I thought you loved me. I was under the impression you truly did love me...and yet you've forsaken me here.

_You left me here...alone._

Exactly one year ago, she died.I hated that thought.I missed her so much.The rain was pounding even harder than before. Our world always had odd weather.But it always got worse as the days passed, especially since we came back from Chris's world. It seemed more gloomy.

The sunshine was gone. My sunshine ,Cosmo, is dead..I loved her and she dies? I had one single picture of her.Isn't it amazing how one picture could remind a person how much they suffered? The pain that single person went through?

_Don't you know how much I suffered missing you?_

I wonder what it would be like if she was still alive.Without a doubt, we'd still be together. Happy. And the sun would be shining brightly and all the beauty I once saw in the world would appear again. But it would never happen.

_You're gone._

Pondering on my thoughts, I suddenly heard a loud pounding on my door. But it wasn't the rain. Someone was at the door. Who would even try to go out in this storm? I slowly walked up to the door and reached for the doorknob.I crept it open."Cream?"

_What are you doing here?_

"Hello, Tails. May I come in? It's freezing out here!" she said talking over the loud storm outside, with her big, powder blue umbrella and her matching raincoat. I motioned for her to walk inside and she didn't take a moment to hesitate.I closed the door and smiled at her warmly.

_A fake smile._

"What brings you here, Cream? It's dangerous out there, ya know?" I said to her. She gave a slight smile."I know, but mother said if I'm cautious and return home shortly, then it would be okay to come here for a while". She said smiling brightly."Chao!" Cheese exclaimed loudly coming out from under the umbrella.

_She's always so carefree. I wish I could be in her shoes for once._

"May I sit down?" She asked me politely.I gave out a slight laugh. I didn't know why though."Of course you can" I said answering her question. She sat down gently and I walked up to the couch and sat next to her. At first there was just an awkward silence between us. I just watched her intently as she kept her attention on the coffee table.The next thing I knew she was hugging me tightly and I just sat there in shock as she sobbed silently. What's wrong with her?

Then I realized.

_The picture was still on the table._

_Shit_! I left Cosmo's picture on the table! She slowly loosened the hug and looked at me with tears in her shimmering eyes.

"I am so sorry..."

She whispered silently hugging me tightly once again. I just patted her lightly on the back. I pushed her away a bit and stared at her smiling."Don't worry about it ,Cream" I said hugging her again. I wanted to tell her it was okay. But I wanted to be honest.

_I didn't want to lie to her._

I pulled her out of the hug for good second, and stared at her lovingly. She smiled weakly at me, but there were still tears in her eyes. Even Cheese had tears in his eyes and he was sad."Are you gonna be okay?" I asked as calm and collected as possible looking down at her. She slowly nodded and got up.I lead her to the direction of the door."Can you get home safely or would you like me to go with you?" I offered. She just shook her head."No, I think I'll be fine.Thank you for the offer, Tails". She smiled gratefully. She opened up her umbrella again and she looked back at me one last time and smiled."Goodbye, Tails"

_That's what Cosmo said. Goodbye._

"So long ,Cream. Be careful out there". I said as I watched her close the door behind her. I don't know what took over me after she left, but the next thing I knew I was on the ground. Crying.

_Crying for her._

Will these tears ever end? I'm stuck inbetween life and death.I'm so lonely,and yet I'm not. I have Sonic,Cream,Amy and Knuckles by my side, always. But I don't have you. I'll never have you again ,Cosmo.Why did it have to be this way? Why'd you sacrifice yourself?

_I know why._

Wait...did you do it for me? Is that why you died Cosmo? You died just for me? And the others? You sacrificed yourself for both our world and Earth?

Of course you did.

What was I thinking? I was so overcome by the anniversary of your death I forgot why you died.

_For us. For our happiness._

I got up from the floor slowly. I stare out the window noticing the rain was now a slight drizzle.It was slowing down.

_Then it stopped._

You made the rain stop for me Cosmo? You wanted to see me happy? I'll admit this, I won't be truly happy until I'm with you again. But until that day, I have to value and treasure what I have. For your sake Cosmo. I know it will make you happy.I want nothing more than your happiness. Remember that. Just like you want my happiness.

_Until next time, my love. Goodbye, Cosmo. I'll miss you always._

_

* * *

_Please, review._  
_


End file.
